Two-Face
by Samurai Bebop
Summary: Rina begins developing a split-personality after a bus accident. A continuation of the story, including the arrival of schoolgirl gang, the search for Randoh's family, and repaying a great debt to a certain mad doctor.


**Two Face - A "Pretty Face" fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Face. The manga series is written by Yasuhiro Kano.**

* * *

_"Everyone wears a mask. Either over their face, or over their hearts."_

Rina Kurimi is your average high school girl. Born and raised in Japan, she has two adoring parents and a twin sister. Innocent and oblivious, she loves her family more than anything. But one day, her happiness came to an end when her sister Yuna ran away from home. Becoming lonely, she eventually grew a crush on a boy named Randoh after seeing him rescuing a small dog. Occasionally she would see him on the bus, until a tragic bus accident took his life. He returned from the dead to confess his love, but she hasn't seen him since.

As for the other hero of our story,

Randoh Masashi isn't your average high school boy. He is a karate expert who's conquered many opponents. Once living a life of a despicable delinquent, his life turned for the better after a bus accident that supposedly killed him. A mad doctor named Jun Manabe brought him to his personal clinic for surgery, since his entire face had become disfigured from severe burning. Because he couldn't tell who Randoh was, he took a wild guess and presumed the picture of his crush Rina he keeps in his pocket was him.

Luckily for Randoh, Rina thought he was her disappeared long lost twin sister. Pretending to have amnesia and a vagina, Randoh managed to keep it a secret from the world that he wasn't the real thing. Other than the doctor who did the surgery himself, only two others know of his true identify.

In order to conceal his identify, he equips himself with fake breasts given to him by the doctor. He is also dyeing his hair yellow like the real Yuna so no one would become suspicious. Several other natural factors has aided him as well. His voice could pass as both a boy's and a girl's; something like the tomboyish voice of Houko Kuwashima. His once rugged body had become skinny and thin after being unconscious for several weeks as well. One can even say his disguise is a little too perfect. Many fellow students have fallen in live with Randoh as a result of his combination of strength and cuteness.

One of the two that knows Randoh's dirty little secret is Natsuo Kobayashi. In her younger days, she had visited her grandfather whom was the monk of an ancient temple. There she met Randoh, who trained her in karate. Ever since then she's fallen in love with him. She eventually found out Randoh was Yuna, but has decided to keep it a secret out of loyalty. She hopes her commitment to him will one day win his heart.

The other is Yuna Kurimi herself. At first believing Randoh to be horrible, she realized he was a man with a good heart. And so, she's asked him a huge favor of taking care of Rina while she finished beauty school in Tokyo. He of course, agreed immediately. She has since come to respect him for being a trustworthy friend, even going so far as to write to him every so often. This of course, is purely chaste and not out of attraction at all. No sirree.

In the present, there was a horrible bus accident mirroring Randoh's own. But this time it was Rina who got her face blown half to hell. The girl laid in the darkness after surgery by Dr. Jun Manabe. Unlike Randoh's reconstruction, she had her face fully repaired back to normal. She groaned and shook from a terrible nightmare.

She opened her eyes but couldn't move. Half-asleep, she felt like she was being watched while her body stayed in a state of paralysis. She tried to cry for help, but nothing came out of her voice. Not able to breath and her heart beating fast, the only thing she could see were turquoise colored curtains surrounding her. This of course, wasn't the first time it happened. She had hypnagogia. It's not that much of a terrible thing to have, but it's not exactly pleasant either.

Her little panic ended once she could finally move. Now fully awake, she stepped onto the cold, tile-floor with her bare feet. She realized the only thing she had on was a small sized hospital gown that barely covered her underwear. Having trouble walking, she leaned on the bed she was laying on and balanced her way towards the curtain's entrance.

Growing used to standing on her two feet, she managed to make her way to a desk. Feeling something strange and human-like in her hands, she picked it up and took a look. It was a very realistic mask that looked like...kind of like Randoh. Horrified, a door opened brightening up the dark room.

The two people entering were Randoh and Jun Manabe.

Rina hid the mask in her gown and made a beeline back to the bed, diving into the pillow face first.

"You've gotta be pulling my leg," Randoh said in a worried tone.

The doctor adjusted his glasses regretfully and put his hands into his pocket with a bittersweet smile. "It's no joke Randoh. This operation, along with the last, has put me in a heavy debt. If I'm unable to pay it all back, the clinic will be shut down. I just wanted to tell you that it's been fun."

Rina stayed quiet, confused as to why the doctor was referring to her sister as 'Randoh'.

"I'll try my best to help you. Besides, if you're gone there'll be no way of turning my face back to the old one. As much as I'd hate to lose this fun life, I'd still like to settle down one day. Plus we've still got a lot of experiments to do, right?" Yuna said.

"Thank you, Randoh! We are best friends forever!" Manabe cried. He lunged out to hug Randoh, but he punched him in the face out of old habit.

"By the way, Yuna sent me another letter. She wrote to say thanks for switching places with her during our class trip to the Hot Springs."

Rina has been oblivious about this secret for a whole year. But she was no idiot. The fact that Jun Manabe owned his own private clinic and is able to reconstruct someone's face perfectly. Yuna losing her memory and somehow becoming a kung-fu expert. The sudden changes in manners during the Hot Springs trip. The search for Randoh's photograph at the beginning of the year.

It all came together. But Rina didn't know what to think. She was relieved, but also very angry. Angry about being in the dark for months. Angry about sleeping together. Angry about being lied to by her very own sister. But also, strangely envious. The darker emotions she's kept locked up inside were begging to be broken out.


End file.
